


The Front Door

by Silverpelt15



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Boyfriend sweaters, Dadsona Is A Cool Dad, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Teen Romance, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverpelt15/pseuds/Silverpelt15
Summary: Ernest sneaks into Lucien's window for some time alone. Too bad he picked the wrong time for it. Guess he'll just have to be patient.





	The Front Door

                The sun was starting to set when Lucien heard tapping on his window. He turned his head away from the sketch he was drawing in his notebook to see a familiar face grinning at him from the branches of the tree that grew between their houses. Smirking, Lucien stood and went to open the window.

                “We do have a front door, you know,” he commented.

                Ernest chuckled. “Where’s the fun in that?” He straightened up and immediately wrapped an arm around the other teen’s waist. “Miss me?” He pulled Lucien close and kissed him firmly.

                “I…literally…just…saw you…” Lucien tried to speak but kept getting interrupted by kisses.

                One of the biggest changes that had occurred once the two hit high school was the fact that Ernest had a serious growth spurt and now stood half a head taller than Lucien. Sometimes that bothered the pale teen, but at times like this it was actually a good thing. They weren’t sure where their friendship turned into more, but they had been officially dating for almost a year now. Surprisingly, none of their other friends or family had been surprised. The only thing their dad’s had changed was the fact that they couldn’t have their bedroom doors closed when they were together. Really didn’t mean anything. They found plenty of time alone anyway. Their parents really didn’t know how far they had already gone.

                Both let out a pleased hum as the kiss deepened and their tongues met in the middle. Lucien hands raised and pushed the stupid orange hood off of Ernest’s head. That still hadn’t changed. He tangled his fingers into curly hair to hold the other close. Embarrassing acne had turned mostly into scruff along Ernest’s upper lip and jaw. He was still debating on if he wanted to grow it out like his dad or not. All Lucien noticed was that it sometimes chaffed against his smoother skin.

                Ernest pulled at Lucien’s hips and started backing them up towards the still unmade bed. His tongue played along the piercing Lucien had in his as his hands slipped under the black hoodie to touch the pale skin underneath.

                Lucien pulled his head away from the kiss. Ernest took the chance to move down his neck with nipping kisses instead. “Ernest…” Lucien huffed when they fell back onto the bed. “My dads are home!”

                Ernest hummed, only really partially paying attention as he pulled the black hoodie and shirt underneath off completely. He paused long enough to smirk at his boyfriend. “Then keep quiet~” he teased.

                Lucien’s retort turned into a stifled moan as Ernest went straight for the rosy nipples he’d uncovered. Lucien tugged on Ernest’s hair in retaliation. They parted again to pull off the orange sweater, Lucien chuckling when he saw that there was no shirt underneath.

                “Expecting something?”

                “Shut up…” Ernest grumbled, biting at the other’s neck and getting another stifled noise of pleasure. “We haven’t had time for this in weeks.”

                “Yeah…” Lucien panted softly; lightly scratching up Ernest’s back and making the other shudder and grind their hips together. “I know.” Between school, work and their parents it had gotten a little harder to find time alone. Finals were coming up quick and even though they were only juniors, everyone was still pushing for them to start thinking about college. He chose not to think about that now. Not with Ernest’s hands going lower to fuss with the button of his jeans. It was a bit difficult to do so when the darker teen didn’t want to pull his own hips back to give him space to undo their pants.

                Lucien tilted his head to the side, letting Ernest place more light bites and kisses along his skin. He hoped Ernest wasn’t too excited that he would remember not to leave marks where Lucien couldn’t hide them. As much as he liked it when Ernest was in a biting mood, it wasn’t worth the effort to hide the marks.

                The taller teen had finally managed the buttons and zippers on both of their pants when Lucien heard something from down the hall.

                “Dear, could you tell Lucien that dinner is ready?” Damien called from the kitchen.

                “Okay!” Chrissy called back, voice a lot closer and footsteps coming down the hall.

                “Shit!” Lucien hissed, shoving Ernest off of him with a hard push to his shoulder. “Hide!”

                Ernest cursed and jumped off the bed to hide under it on the opposite side from the door. Lucien quickly scrambled to fix his pants and throw his hoodie back on, kicking the other clothes off onto Ernest. He pulled his laptop into his lap to hide the obvious bulge that hadn’t wilted, even with the thought of getting caught.

                He could only hope that he wasn’t as flushed as he thought he was by the time there was a knock on his door. He settled for pretending to be doing homework as Chrissy opened the door. A laundry basket with freshly dried clothes was perched on the other’s hips; seems like he had just finished laundry as Damien had finished dinner.

                “Hey bud,” Chrissy smiled at him. “Your dad says that dinner’s ready.”

                Lucien pretended to be happy at the prospect of food and no more homework. “Kay. I’ll be down in a sec.”

                Chrissy nodded and started to close the door. “Oh,” he paused. Lucien tensed a little. Chrissy turned an amused grin to him. “For your father’s peace of mind, we’ll tell him that Ernest came in through the front door while he was outside getting herbs. Kay?” He winked. Lucien stared at him in surprise. “See you boys downstairs,” Chrissy hummed as he closed the door.

                Ernest slowly rose up to his knees next to the bed with his arms on the sheets. “How did he…?”

                Lucien turned his head to glance at the other boy, a flash of color in his peripheral catching his attention. He smirked, then snickered, and then flat out laughed.

                “What?” Ernest asked, looking up at him. He was obviously annoyed at being interrupted. Now they would have to wait another few hours for one of their parental units went to sleep.

                Lucien raised his arm a little, fingers playing with the hem of the bright orange sweater that he was now wearing instead of his black one that his parents had seen him come home in. Ernest stared at the article of clothing. He chuckled and shook his head. “Oh wow. How’d we miss that?”

                “We were too busy making sure we weren’t caught with our pants down,” Lucien chuckled. He ruffled Ernest’s hair before setting his computer aside and standing. “The Duchess hasn’t been on this, right?”

                “Uh, no,” Ernest answered, pushing himself up to stand. “Dad hired Daisy to take her for walks in the afternoon, so she wasn’t there when I got home. Why?”

                Lucien walked towards the door. “Cause I’m keeping this for now.”

                “Hey! What am I supposed to wear?” Ernest frowned.

                Lucien looked over his shoulder, taking a moment to look the other over. As tantalizing as a shirtless Ernest with his pants open was, he knew his dad would have a heart attack.

                “Just wear my hoodie,” he smirked at him. “And fix your pants.”

                Ernest grumbled as he did as was suggested. Lucien’s hoodie was a little tight across Ernest’s shoulders, but it would do for now. They had both calmed down enough that neither of them showed signs of their previous arousal.

                Lucien took his hand and tugged him out of his room. “Come on. Dad made spaghetti.”

                Dinner went by uneventfully. Damien had been a little confused at the sudden appearance of Ernest, but Chrissy was cool and didn’t rat them out. The boys shared a knowing smirk. They stuck with the story about the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the Bloodmarchs and the dynamic between Lucien and Ernest. I have my Dadsona already thought out, so he'll be back. Might be writing a few more Dream Daddy things that I have floating around in my head while I try to get back into a good headspace for my longer fics... Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
